crisis
by Elena Mellark
Summary: la crisis economica tambien le llega a los vampiros y ¿a los licantropos?  vean las maneras de Aro para solucionar sus problemas econimicos
1. Chapter 1

La crisis

Aro pov.

La crisis mas grande también afecta a los vampiros, ahora es totalmente imposible mantener a tantos vampiros, y nos hemos dado a la tarea de vender vampiros en Tv. ofertas y no nos va nada mal, de hecho ya vi el primer comercial

_Flash back_

_Buenos días señor, señora, señorita, soñorito, licántropo, vampiro o Embry esta es nuestra nueva oferta únicamente para televison, les ofrecemos los nuevos, los novedosos, los únicos y originales VAMPIROS!_

_Así__ es les ofrecemos vampiros entrenados, neófitos, o renegados igual que Caius, (no nos hacemos responsables por muertes) _

_Si oyo bien! Ofrecemos la mas grande variedad de vampiros que van desde nimenidades como bree tanner hasta Caius y Marco Vulturi,_

_Asi es todo tipo de vampios a la venta ¡llame ya!_

_No olvide leer las instrucciones de uso que vendran con su vampiro, y no olvide mantengalo lejos del sol en un lugar seco templado_

_Su nuevo vampiro es inflamable asi que alejelo del fuego_

_Si recibe un jasper alejelo de los objetos punso cortantes podria intentar suicidarse_

_Tenga cuidado con su nuevo vampiro, no lo pierda en el parque,o ningun otro lugar con sol_

_No lo suelte cuando lo saque a paseear junto a otros vampiros o perdera a su nuevo y reluciente vampiro__._

_Aleje a su nueva mascota de rastros de sangre _

_Si usted como nosotros es partidario de los vampiros y colecciona mas de uno no olvide no deshacerse de la envoltura_

_Los vampiros de colección __Twilight__ se venden por separado_

_Llamme 0__1800EDWARDMUERDEME_

_Fin flash back_

El commercial perfecto para ser rico en poco tiempo

(volteando a la camara)

Llame porque se acaban


	2. Chapter 2

ARO POV.

Genial mi idea de vender vampiros es un éxito, soy mas rico que J. con su estupida idea de magos, ja ja y mas famoso que Stephenie Meyer con los vampiros nada originales, pero mi castillo aun necesita un techo nuevo de oro y tengo la idea perfecta para conseguirlo,

Aroooooooooo.- me llamo una súper modelo desde mi primer piso

Que puedo decir un hombre es un hombre y yo soy un vampiro

Arito, collar, lo que quieras ven a ver tu comercial,

Ya voy Annabeth- le respondí

Soy Anabell- me debatió

Por lo que te pago bien podrías ser Cayicia- le regañe

Como usted diga anillo-me respondió

Llegue a velocidad vampiriza a su lado e hice lo que todo vampiro hubiera hecho, acerque lentamente mi boca a su cuello y cuando me di cuenta puff! Otra súper modelo en el suelo desangrada, me encogí de hombros

Lo que todo hombre o vampiro haría ¿o no?- pensé

Me recosté en el sofá y me dispuse a ver mi anuncio ya bastante empezado

(Anuncio) (Aro en un fotomontaje con un montón de hombres lobos atrás y la forma de cuidarlos)

Báñelo con frecuencia suelen apestar

Después de baño no olvide secarlo o terminara teniendo un perrote súper desarrollado mojado y de mal humor

Paséelo 2 veces al día

Compre despensa extra

Aleje a su nuevo licántropo de los vampiros

Aléjelo de los gatos

Aléjelo de los hombres gatos

Aléjelo de las gatubelas

Aléjelo de Rosalie

Aléjelo de los vampiros amargados como Cayo o Edward

Aléjelo de los perros

Aléjelo de Remus Lupin

Aléjelo de posibles imprimaciones

En otras palabras amárrelo en su patio con varias cadenas en su forma tanto humana como lupina y ni se le ocurra acercarlo a su comida

De nuevo en pocas palabras aléjelo del mundo

Si usted como yo compro la colección Cullen para el hogar, el trabajo y la oficina sabiendo que el trabajo y la oficina es lo mismo moleste con esto a su licántropo, disculpe no moleste a su licántropo

Si su vampira Alice detecta a su licántropo despídase de el

Si se quiere despedir de el y el no se va y no comprende la indirecta súbalo a su auto, consiga a un hueso, maneje hasta el bosque lance el hueso y adiós Jakky, digo licántropo

Tiene garantía de 15 minutos

Si después de 2 meses usted esta inconforme con su licántropo se lo cambiamos sin preguntas ni pretextos o bien por accidente usted podría morir, ojo solo talvez, (mirada significativa de Aro hacia Alec antes de que lo empacaran (para mi XD))

(Fin del anuncio)

Que mejor manera de despedirme se las bolas de pelos- dije mientras iba por otra súper modelo, después de todo soy un vampiro y no un hombre


	3. Chapter 3

Después de mi brillante idea para vender vampiros no me ha ido nada bien, los vampiros ya no tenían familia, y era fácil venderlos, pero al parecer a las familias de los licántropos se enfurecieron al saber que vendía a sus hijos por Internet, ¡y eso que yo los vendía por televisión!, además los licántropos no se vendieron tanto como los vampiros, eso opuso un frente económico, bueno en realidad, esa frase la escuche de Cayo, justo antes de que se lo llevaron, En fin necesito deshacerme de la mercancía defectuosa, digo de los licántropos, y no se me ocurre nada, …¡a menos que!...

(Muchas llamadas, Súper modelos desangradas y "regalos" de parte de los licántropos después)

Policía POV

Estaba terminando de comerme mi ultima rosquilla cuando un señor con bigote de morsa y un delantal de "rosquillas Don" me hgrito un par de cosas que no escuche por la capa de vello que recubría mis oídos, pero bueno al final me dio un video casete, mi grito y se fue así que me puse a ver el video en mi video casetera y comencé a verlo desde un punto ya avanzado y vi un borrón rosado y borroso así que rebobine, y lo puse a avanzar fotograma por fotograma, y … en definitiva me desconcertó la imagen que vi, un hombre de avanzada edad con una pequeña caja llena de algo que no paraba de moverse y ladrar, el hombre vestía una tunica negra y una camiseta que decía "no soy Aro Vulturi" dejo la caja frente a la tienda de donas y salio corriendo, todo esto a una velocidad que no permitía verlo a la velocidad usual, pero en todo esto me entro una duda ¿de donde salio el borrón rosado?

En fin ese seria de ahora en adelante un misterio mas para la humanidad tal como el asesinato de Lincon o la constante desaparición de mis rosquillas.

Narrador Omnisciente POV

(_Diana, digo escritora favorita del Narrador_)

¡no soy un narrador soy Edward!

_¡Pero yo te vendí!_

¡no quien me vendió fue Aro!

_¡yo Soy Aro!_

¡noooooooooooooooo!

_Es cierto no lo soy pero igual fui yo quien te vendió, yo controlo a Aro_

Bien, pero, ¿me dejaras contar sobre la aparición del borrón rosado?

_¡Si!_

¡wiiiiiii!

EDWARD POV

Después de mi Charla con mi magnifica escritora favorita me siento obligado a explicar el evento del borrón rosado y no solo por que me amenazan con una goma para borrarme

_Bien pues explícalo, que ni yo lo entiendo_

OK, lo que paso fue que una dona voladora paso frente a la cámara, y por arte de magia de Carlisle cuando rebobinaron las imágenes fueron visibles

_o.0_

FIN


	4. Chapter 4

¿A quien no le ha ocurrido que siempre, todas las noches, las bolas de pelos que sus vecinos tienen por mascotas ladren, maúllen, chillen y no nos dejan dormir?

Si a usted como a mi se la hace una pregunta muy larga pues ni modo nos (no groserías) aguantaremos la pena,

Pero dejando eso de lado es obvio que a todos nos a pasado eso, pues todos odiamos las mascotas de los vecinos y no todos pueden ser súper vampiros come perros callejeros (disque intento de insulto disimulado hacia los Cullen), pues como no se me ocurre mas que decir solo una palabra me falta por decir: lunático, y como eso no tiene nada que ver con mi producto o yo no leí a Larry Popotes mi próxima palabra será: Que guapo soy, y eso no es una palabra así que como a mi escritora ya no se le ocurre otro tipo de broma barata para recibir review solo diré LICANTROPOS

Bastante discreto ¿no?, pero en fin como el tiempo en tele es caro y ya vendí 3 Alec, 2 Aro y 1.077745529374347 de millones de Jasper (Todi tititos para mi) para pagar esto y la gente se empieza a dar cuenta de que solo es uno y saltan de casa en casa ahora necesito un mejor objeto para vender.

Y alllll… (no groserías) digo a Volterra todo esto, ya no tengo ideas para la introducción así que pasemos a la cocina con Heidi

(En una cocina de cartón, con cara de me quieren vender algo inútil y Heidi trae el suéter mas raro del mundo)(¿Las cocinas tienen cara?)

Cuéntame Heidi ¿nunca te ha pasado que te despiertas en la noche por las mascotas de tus vecinos?- le dije a Heidi con un tono nada fastidioso o fingido

No puedo dormir, vivo en un castillo sin vecinos, o mascotas y ¿no es lo mismo del inicio del comercial?- me contesto aburrida.

Heidi cállate y lee tus líneas- Le dije, me miro aburrida y se fue.

Pues claro como nadie se salva de esos demonios peludos aquí tengo la solución. LICANTROPOS!

Usted dirá ¿Licántropos? Pues SI, son grandes bolas de pelo multiusos que no puede desperdiciar son completamente naturales, y llenos de sorpresas (¿no será que llenan todo de "sorpresas")

No voz imaginaria, no lo es (Gestos a Alec de matar a alguien)

Compra ahora tu nuevo licántropo multiusos – dije mientras que Heidi con un suéter aun mas raro y voz fingidísima entra de nuevo en la cocina y pregunto

¿Qué tan multiusos puede ser?-

Muy multiusos querida, no te ha ocurrido que hay demasiadas sobras en tu casa y no puedes tirarlas, pues bien este perro súper desarrollado puede comer eso y mas, ya no tienes que gastar en… ¿Qué usan los humanos para deshacerse de los restos de su comida? ¿Qué comen los humanos?, en fin comen lo que sean y si no comen ¡no te preocupes! Como regalo agregaremos un látigo para obligarlo a comer todo lo que tu no.

Y claro también puedes meterle un palo por el … hocico y mójalo un poco y tendrás un enorme y apestoso súper trapeador, ahora ahórcalo un poquito, digo exprímelo y ponle comida cerca o aun mejor a su imprimación y comenzara a mover la cola con tal rapidez que tendrás una escoba inútil automática que riega la basura, no olvides que es un estupendo caza vampiresas que se roban a tu Alec, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle y otros en existencia, nunca temerás de nuevo que escape con el amor de su existencia, no olvides se divertirá tanto con los restos de los vampiros que olvidaras que necesita alimentarse, y además de todo esto es una excelente entretención para todos los niños que se supone que tu debes de cuidar, no nos hemos molestado en darnos cuenta en que le hacen los niños pero descuida, hasta que tu no tan lustroso licántropo termine tuerto no hay necesidad de preocuparse, además por su increíble estatura acostado sirve como un taburete, como una almohada, como un peluche monstruoso y por si fuera poco como bote de basura **ADVERTENCIA : **Se recomienda que su nueva mascota este libre de pulgas para sus anteriores usos.

Además no te ha pasado que te paras enfrente de toda tu ropa y piensas ¡tengo demasiada ropa para ponerme! , Ya no te pasara mas, y lo mejor jamás le volverás a dar tu ropa a los "que mas la necesitan" exacto ahora tu licántropo usara esa ropa y si sus extrañamente voluminosos cuerpos no la rompen descuida, hazlos enojar y al entrar en fase todo quedara reducido a trapitos.

y a quien no le ha pasado que uno de esos días se le olvida comprar gas para su estufa y necesita comer algo, pues este no tan inútil mega canino sirve como estufa, solo ponle una cacerola encima o directamente un huevo para estrellar y ¡liisto! Y no olvides la nueva función que deja obsoletos a los modelos anteriores, ahora sirve de ¡calentador! Exacto olvida en invierno los termostatos, lo de hoy son los Hombres y Mujeres lobo, siempre dispuestos a calentarlo todo por ti.

Si llamas en este momento incluiremos una navaja para esos días en que estas especialmente enojado, solo lo tendrás que acuchillar para desahogarte y como sana tan pronto es igual a un bocadillo Light ¡sin culpa!.

__

Cuide bien a su licántropo y durara por siempre (literal) y si escapa nosotros iremos por el

Porque usted cree que lo necesita

Cómprelo solo por 9 sencillos pagos de cifras incalculables para sus simples mentes humanas, mas los gastos de envío, pero si llama ahora le aumentaremos 3 pagos mas, así es 12 pagos por un no tan inútil pulgoso, ¡Llame ahora!

0-1-800-Jacob-lámeme

__


End file.
